


Атлантида

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Linguist Peter Hale, M/M, Nemeton, Possessed Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Человеческая раса вымерла почти несколько тысяч лет назад. И всё же, экспедиция под руководством Дюкалеона обнаружила живых людей в затерянном городе Атлантида. Признаться честно, Питер не верил, что кто-то мог так долго жить под землёй и остаться человеком.





	Атлантида

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844512) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Бета: [Bis_Bald](http://kapitel1.diary.ru/)  
> Писалось в команде fandom Non-trivial AU 2018

Светлячки парили вокруг Стайлза. Бледная кожа, никогда не чувствовавшая солнца, казалась голубой в неестественном освещении. Он радостно улыбнулся и развёл руки, откидывая голову назад, оголяя шею, словно не зная, что этот жест означал для оборотня.  
  
Атлантида была потерянной цивилизацией, кусочком истории и культуры, исчезнувшим в глубинах вод. Когда Питера наняли перевести несколько древних текстов и затем взяли с собой в экспедицию под руководством Дюклеона, он даже не допускал возможности обнаружить живых людей. Их раса вымерла почти несколько тысяч лет назад.  
  
Каждый живущий в этом маленьком племени явственно помнил день, когда они покинули поверхность. То, что спасло их, неметон, остановило их старение и смерть, защитило от болезней. Признаться честно, Питер не верил, что кто-то мог так долго жить под землёй и остаться человеком.  
  
Ну а сейчас он смотрел на самое идеальное существо, которое он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Стайлз был красив, Питер мог это признать. Даже его худоба и бледность, вкупе с тёмными кругами и почти болезненной краснотой под глазами, не портили его привлекательности.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на Питера почти чёрными глазами с кривой полуулыбкой. Питер улыбнулся в ответ, понимая, что он слишком долго любовался бледными и пухлыми губами. Стайлз приблизился, глядя прямо в глаза, почти гипнотизируя. Что-то внутри выло об опасности, но он заглушил инстинкты. Стайлз был человеком, хрупким и слабым, как и остальные атланты.  
  
И всё же в сказках люди всегда изображались опасными существами. У Питера не было возможности уцепиться за эту идею, потому что Стайлз уже целовал его, рука на зашейке, тонкие пальцы легко касались основания волос. По спине Питера прошла дрожь.  
  
Стайлз не умел целоваться, но его страстность это компенсировала. Его кожа была холодной, но Питер быстро заметил, что температура тела людей в целом была ниже чем у оборотней. Прохлада не осталась надолго, и ей на смену пришло удовольствие, кипящее внутри. Оно было неестественным, невозможно было противостоять. Невозможно думать ясно. Не когда все его чувства перегружены.  
  
Стайлз вкусно пах, и даже лучше, когда они были так близко. Лёгкий отзвук возбуждения выделялся и притягивал. Питер положил руку на спину Стайлза. Стайлз развернул их и толкнул, прижимая Питера к огромному и каким-то образом всё ещё цветущему дереву, неметону.  
  
В первый раз Питер коснулся неметона, и хотелось бы больше никогда не ощущать этого. Он широко распахнул глаза, почувствовав боль. Боль от Стайлза, которая наполняла его, вены чернели вопреки воли, словно это Стайлз передавал ему боль.  
  
Одежды зашуршали, Питер смог только увидеть короткий кривой клинок, прежде чем его собственная боль проявила себя. Нож вошёл под рёбра Питера.  
  
Стайлз смотрел на него чёрными и невозможно большими глазами. Они перестали целоваться только когда Питер выблевал кровь. Стайлз улыбнулся. Он держал Питера с лёгкостью, Словно тот был бессилен. Словно он не смог бы его ранить. Он двигался слишком быстро для человека.  
  
Стайлз с лёгкостью перерезал глотку Питера. Кровь попала на дерево и лицо Стайлза, а Питер пытался соединить края раны. Но она слишком глубокая и широкая; исцеления не наступало. Стайлз не двигался. Почти впервые Питер увидел его настолько неподвижным, взгляд пустой и расчётливый.  
  
Прежде чем всё исчезло, Питер увидел кривую улыбку на бледнеющих губах.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
